Animal Species/Other
Movie 3 Horn Eaters Horn Eaters (ツノクイ, Tsuno Kui) are a type of creature featured prominently in the third One Piece movie. They are large herbivorous armadillo-like rhinos that will aggressively attack any horned creature within sight, even if said creature happens to have fake horns, as seen with Luffy (Usopp had him garbed in a ridiculous costume with antlers included). They are used by Battler to herd the various other horned animals on Crown Island in order to chop their horns off. Trumpet Pig A is a weird pig living on the Crown Island. Square Rhinos are animals with a rectangular form and loosely resemble rhinos that live on the Crown Island. When they lie on the ground, it is very easy to mistake them for rocks. Movie 5 Hippo Rhino A is a purple rhino with a hippo's mouth. It can be mistaken for a rock when its head is downwards. It's also a good swimmer as it was able to swim far out to the sea. It fell in love with the Going Merry after it landed on it which made it spit out a fish it was choking on. It decided to swim to the Going Merry and propose to it. Movie 6 Rosario Rosario was the giant pet goldfish owned by Muchigoro. It was a giant red fish with a hard metallic shell. The shell had jewels embedded on the top and on the forehead. Movie 7 Island Turtle The , also known as Mecha Island, is a giant turtle that wakes every thousand years to lay its eggs. These eggs are considered extremely valuable due to being made of gold. Heart of Gold Water Lizard The is a type of reptile that exist in one of the island swallowed by Bonbori. Two Water Lizards, who are named Elizabeth and Chavez, are adopted by Myskina Olga and her father and now live with them after escaping from Bonbori's stomach. Giant Footballfish The Giant Footballfish is fish that roams though the New World. The inside of its body is somehow far larger than the outside, having three stomachs big enough to hold an island. It has a powerful desire to eat the rare Pure Gold and it only surfaces when it senses its light in the sea. Consumption of Pure Gold make the bulb on its head shine a bright golden light. One specimen is Bonbori who is known to have eaten two islands, one inhabited by dinosaurs and the island of Alchemi. One Piece Film: Gold Lucky Turtle Squad The Lucky Turtles are small turtles that were enslaved by Gild Tesoro and made to power the various automobiles, known as Turtle Shuttles, on the Gran Tesoro. After the island was sprayed with sea water and Tesoro was defeated, the Lucky Turtles most likely gained their freedom. They are referred to as Rare Muscle Turtles in the FUNimation dubs. Gigant Turtles The are massive turtles nearly a third the size of the Gran Tesoro (which itself stretches 10 km long) that were tamed and harnessed to the ship. Two of them are attached to the Gran Tesoro, and are tasked with protection of the ship from Sea Kings and sea creatures that would do the ship harm. Furthermore, they both have what appears to be a massive cannon attached to their back. They are referred to as Giant Turtles in the FUNimation dub. Red-Eyed Owls The are a species of owls tasked with monitoring a passage way that leads to the Lesoro's Hyper Suite, where a safe containing a fortune lies. The Red-eyed Owls' gaze emits light, and as soon as anything living is caught in their gaze, they will scream and alert security. However, their gazes move at set intervals, so it is possible to avoid the lights, especially if one can understand their speech. Golden Bat A ferocious species of bats that guard the pipeline to the Gran Tesoro's saltwater pump. Although they may prove formidable to normal people, they were instantly defeated when faced against the likes of Luffy and Franky. One Piece Unlimited Adventure/Cruise/World Umbrella Frog The is a small frog with green skin, red markings on its sides, and a brown underbelly. It dislikes rain enough to wear a hat. However, it shows up by the waterside all the time, so it does not hate water. Weir Storm Mouse The is a mouse covered in long blonde fur. It subsists on whatever grass it can find, and sometimes mistakes its own fur for grass. Its name in the English version of Unlimited Adventure is the "Tempest Mouse". Jungle Lizard The is a green lizard with a "crown" on its head (a golden protrusion shaped like a crown). They are calm, composed creatures, though they will panic when danger is near. Hidden Forest Bee The is a particularly dangerous species of bees with black and green stripes. However, they gather medicinal plants and can be used to neutralize poison. Oil Stain Frog The is a small brown frog with a red underbelly. They are always covered in oil and ooze, but they can be squeezed to make a special oil used for cooking or development of explosives. Its name in the English version of Unlimited Adventure is the "Greasy Frog". Purple Poison Frog The is a purple frog with a sinister pattern on its body, include black spots, yellow webbing between its toes, yellow markings on its head and back, and a red underbelly. It dwells in underground caves, and its body is covered in a dangerous poison. Lantern Firefly The is a firefly whose glowing abdomen is shaped like a paper lantern. These fireflies typically gather by riverbeds in large numbers. Giant Devil Hand Moth The is a black-colored, evil-looking moth with purple eyes, blue markings on its back, and a demonic hand-like design on its wings. Its wings scales can cause unconsciousness. Crossbone Butterfly The is a brown butterfly with green eyes and bone-shaped wings. The cross design on its abdomen serves as a warning to enemies as it flies away. Rainbow Phoenix The is a butterfly with beautiful wings that look like stained glass. It heals very quickly, and its scales can become a potent medicine. Hidden Black-winged Swallowtail The is a butterfly that can be mistaken for a normal swallowtail butterfly, except when seen from behind where the black part is visible. Doctor Hornet The is a hornet with a stinger resembling an injection needle. Thunder Scarab The Flying Penguin The Golden Hercules The is a shining, golden Hercules beetle. It is a rare and valuable insect, and thus is called a "small hero." Rockin Lizard The A Class Toad The Horned Icicle Lizard The is a lizard with a snow white body and an icicle on its head that will quickly regrow if broken. It is the only lizard that lives in the cold. Its name in the English version of Unlimited Adventure is the "Icicle Lizard". Ice Miyama Stag Beetle The is a beetle with a shimmering blue-white carapace and beautiful pincers that look like ice shards. It is an unusual variant that is active in winter. Its name in the English version of Unlimited Adventure is the "Ice Beetle". Doze Evil Eye Butterfly The is a butterfly with a pattern like a closed eye on its wings. They can scatter their scales, causing enemies to fall asleep. Its name in the English version of Unlimited Adventure is the "Sleeping Butterfly". Fire Heracles The is a type of Hercules beetle colored red, with markings on its back that look like a raging fire. The color is appealing, and these beetles usually dwell in fire. Lightbulb Firefly The Lantern Trilobite The Monsters Dragon in "Monsters".]] Oda has mixed the Monsters story into the One Piece main story, making dragons a canonical species within One Piece. |Doragon}} are large winged reptiles of great power and ferocity that are capable of breathing fire. One resided in the Wano Country long ago. The powers and abilities of a dragon are so strong that not only can it destroy a single town (under the control of D.R. and Cyrano with the use of a Dragon Horn) and bring terror to the public, but killing one made the samurai Ryuma a legend, and stories about him are still passed down after generations. Dragons were first mentioned by Hogback in the One Piece storyline during the Thriller Bark Arc, where he revealed to Zoro the story of Ryuma and his legendary slaying of a dragon long ago which the latter took in with much skepticism. Dr. Vegapunk was revealed to have created his own artificial dragons to guard Punk Hazard, which appear like Western dragons. He had tried thirteen times to create his own dragons, but each one failed except for Dragon Number Thirteen and a smaller unnamed model. The Straw Hats encountered these two, both of which were incredibly strong, and one possessing great speed as well. However, both were eventually killed by Kin'emon and the Straw Hats. There are also wingless Eastern dragons and introduced during the Punk Hazard Arc. Momonosuke ate Vegapunk's failed Artificial Devil Fruit which allowed him to turn into a small pink Chinese dragon. Kaido is later revealed to have eaten a similar Devil Fruit that also allows him to become one, but it is huge and is colored blue. His dragon form is also perfectly capable of flight. However, his fierce personality and destructive abilities are more similar to that of the Western dragons, being capable of breathing fire and can destroy large areas. There are also two anime exclusive dragon species, the Sennenryu and the Seahorse Dragon. Romance Dawn V.2 Roc |Ruku|literally meaning "Monster Bird"}} are giant panda-like birds. Balloon is the last of his kind. Spiel wanted Balloon for the magical blood Rocs possess. Shokugeki no Sanji Tomahawk Spiny Lobster The Tomahawk Spiny Lobster is a very rare, gigantic lobster most likely from the East Blue based on it being listed in “East Blue Ingredients Encyclopedia”. It is able to live in fresh and saltwater habitats. Instead of pincers on its arms, it has boast razor-sharp blades in the shape of axes. It hides in rivermouth slit deposits and uses its blades to hunt fish passing by. Its incredibly tough upper shell has been used as wartime armor and in pre-war victory rituals. In cooking, it is a very difficult ingredient to prepare that even first-rated chefs from top-class restaurants would struggle with this ingredient. Miscellaneous Dog * Chouchou * Holy * Hakowan * Saru * Stefan * Taroimo * Buzz (Movie 11) * Pochi (filler) * Mario Lion * Richie * Agyo * Blondie's lion Horse * Stronger * Farul Monkey * Monstar * Doma's monkey * Forest Boss Gorilla * Scarlet * Uhho Site Navigation Category:Animal Species Subpages